


Every day, I love you a little bit more

by neonphoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Light Angst, Malec, alec is a dork, stressed Alec, there will be a part 2 eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: "Every day, I love you a little bit more, I wasn’t sure if it could still be possible, because I love you as far as the universe expands, but seeing you, the way your face lights up, the way your eyes shine, my heart beats for you that little bit more."Or the one where Alec's plans fall apart at the seams but it all works out in the end





	Every day, I love you a little bit more

“Alec, I’m just saying-” Clary was beginning to whine now, pleading for Alec to see her point. Why was he being so difficult, she and Jace knew how to defeat the demon horde and Alec was stopping them from doing their job.

“I said no Clary, not happening.” Alec gritted his teeth and rubbed at his temples praying that the two would just leave him be, he couldn’t deal with their reckless missions right now.

“Alec-” It was Jace’s turn to jump in now, trying to convince his parabatai to let them do this.

“How many times. No. There is enough going on without you two swanning off and putting yourselves in danger, there is a task team from Idris dealing with the issue. Stay out of it.” Alec was trying to play nice, to be reasonable, but everyone was pushing their limits this morning. Why couldn’t people see that he was just trying to protect them and run the institute properly. “You can leave now.”

“Alec-”

“Leave.”

Jace shoved the door with a click behind them, wrapping an arm around Clary as the stormed down the hallway towards the weapons room. Alec knew, he could feel it in his bones that they were going to go ahead and do it anyway. And again, he would be there to pick them up if they were to fall. Alec adored his parabatai and he had grown to love Clary’s fiery personality, but today he was just so tired. Magnus was away on business and Alec had been finding it hard to sleep without him, their bed to large and too cold without the other man. His bones radiated exhaustion, and no one was helping his case.

—

Isabelle strolled down the hallways, her heels clicking as she went. She was on her way to see Simon, he was taking her to the Rockefeller centre tonight but she wasn’t entirely sure as to what she should wear. She was, to be honest, a little bit frazzled but as she made her way down past Alec’s office, she realised that maybe, she wasn’t the only one.

Alec was sat at his desk, head in hands, his forehead rolling sideways against the paperwork that was strewn haphazardly around him, groaning in stubborn and dull pain.

“Alec?” Isabelle pushed the door open, it to groaned as it creaked open, jolting Alec from his agonised state, “You okay big brother?”

“Yes.” He wasn’t. That much was very clear. Isabelle said nothing, decided to only raise a single eyebrow at her brother.

Alec felt uneasy , his head was weighing heavily on his shoulders, everything was dragging him down into a spiral, nothing was going right, well, at least nothing except Magnus. The Warlock could light up Alec’s life like no other. A simple smile, a passing endearment and suddenly everything seemed okay again. With Magnus by his side Alec felt stronger, he was strong on his own, but with Magnus, they could be unstoppable. That was why today, tonight was so important, but everything was falling to pieces.

“I have a plan, for tonight, and everything is going wrong.”

There are days the tiredness comes in both forms, physical and mental. His body needed to rest yet his mind needed it to move, to burn the anxiety right out. His body was alive with excitement, but worry gnawed at the side of his mind, it was silly really, he knew it would be fine, but he wanted it to go better than that.

“Wait, nothing’s going any different than usual, Clary and Jace are always like this, and Magnus is coming back tonight so why are you moody?”

“I-um” he paused, not quite ready for the onslaught that his next comment might ensure, “I’m just nervous, I asked Magnus to portal us to Paris for when he gets back.”

“Doesn’t really answer my question big brother.” Isabelle hummed in questioning, her eyebrows only rising higher.

“Well-I um” Sometimes Isabelle wondered how Alec could bumble so much when talking about Magnus , even after all these year.

“Well, I wanted to - I’m going to ask him-”

“Alec” A shout echoed down the hallway as feet charged against the old wood flooring. Alec leapt out from behind his desk to see what the commotion was about, “It’s Jace and Clary- they’re outnumbered”

“Shit"

“I’ll go and find them, give them some backup, and you alert a warlock just in case Izzy.”

—

In that frozen second between stand off and fighting, as he rounded the corner, Alec saw Jace’s eyes flicker from the demon, to clary, and back to him. Their faces were unreadable, nothing showing other than another invitational smirk, beckoning the demon to try and break them.

Jace could feel the blood dripping down his chin, but he lived for this. With his parabatai and Clary by his side, they could take this. Jace was beaten down from being briefly outnumbered but the buzz of electricity never left his veins.

The moment passed, and the demons leapt back in action. In reflection the demons never stopped their assault, time only slowed for a blur of a second, a fragment of time, but it was enough to re-group.

—

Alec was quick on his feet, years of training under his belt. He held his blade even, a perfect, undaunted horizon; always leveled with the nose of the demon, or where it’s nose should have been, just as he had been taught. Alec lunged forwards, stalling the demon’s strike, he felt the blade impale the demon as it exposes it’s weak spot. He watched as the demon wretched, staining the ground black with ichor. One last grin split the demon’s lips as it fell the ground, burning into nothingness. Alec’s arm shivered momentarily under the brutality of the blade, faltering slightly before spinning to attack the next beast . The Seraph blade flashed as he brought it over his head and hummed a low, swift tune when he brought it down, striking the next demon.

A sudden gush of pain jolted throughout Alec’s body. His stomach ached, his arms lost tension and his legs began to weaken. He dropped to the ground. His tongue was soaked in the taste of blood. Bruised and winded, he felt the blood seep from his stomach.

“Alexander”

Before his eyes fluttered closed he saw him.

Magnus raised his right hand and unclenched his fist. In a swift flourish out flew a smouldering ball of fire, glowing in a vividly blazing red. It screamed in anger, and thrust itself upon the demons sending it spiralling backwards, screeching as they went . The demons exploded clouds of thick ichor splattering around the alleyways, the smell of Hell invading their nostrils.

Alec sniffed, stunned momentarily, his body shaking violently as he tried to pull himself upwards. Magnus rushed to him, wrapping Alec up in his arms, pulling him carefully, holding him steadily against his chest, running his hands over Alec’s wounds. A soft blue light swirling from his finger tips as he whispered incantations in his Love’s ear.

“Come on Sweet Pea” He ran his fingers softly through Alec’s hair, kissing gently against the hairline as he healed Alec, “There, all patched up now Peaches.”

“Alec I’m so sorry-”

“No, it’s okay, part of your charm Clary.” He tried to plaster a smile onto his face but it appeared as more of a grimace, Clary appreciated the effort anyway.

“Let’s go home darling.” Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and hoisted him to his feet.

Alec was clinging to Magnus, trying to find his footing when the thought screamed in the back of his mind.

“Wait. Wait.” Alec pushed Magnus away, and searched his pockets, it had to still be there, it had to be, everything was ruined, this wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

“Alec, what are you doing?” The voice belonged to Isabelle, Alec couldn’t remember her joining them in the gloomy alley, his brow pulled together in confusion at her appearance but he couldn’t let it distract his hazed mind.

Alec heaved a sigh of relief as he felt his fingers brush up against the velvet box. The other’s exchanged a worried glance as a crazed, lovestruck smile overtook Alec’s face. No of them realising what was happening until Alec’s hand returned from his pocket, a small black velvet box, clasped tightly between his fingers.

“This wasn’t how I wanted to do this, and I may be slightly concussed.”

“Alexander, what.” Magnus’ heart was beating wildly in his chest, a soft pink blush blossoming on his cheeks, never had he ever imagined that this would happen, especially not in an alleyway, with a group of Shadowhunter’s standing witness. Magnus couldn’t have dreamt this up even if he tried, but in that moment, as Alec stood, staring dopely at him, indeed slightly out of it, but no less in love, he found that everything felt perfect anyway. Magnus didn’t need flowers and fancy foods, all he needed was the man in front of him.

“Every day, I love you a little bit more, I wasn’t sure if it could still be possible, because I love you as far as the universe expands, but seeing you, the way your face lights up, the way your eyes shine, my heart beats for you that little bit more. Magnus, I love you, will you Marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This has not been beta'd , all mistakes are my own
> 
> There will be a second part to this, but it may take a little while.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr! @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
